An interior member (for example, a cup holder) for a vehicle is attached to a car body configuring member (for example, a door) by a fixing tool such as a screw fixing tool (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). The fixing tool is fixed to the car body configuring member, for example, through a through-hole provided in the interior member.